powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
2 Part Episode Part 2
2 Part Episode Part 2 is an episode of Power Rangers: The Animated Series. It's a sequel to 2 Part Episode Part 1. Story Swamp (Red, Yellow, & Black Rangers go across swamp) *'Yellow Ranger': (to Red Ranger) You sure this is where the Trobblemakas' Hideout is? *'Red Ranger': I hope so. If not, we're surrounded by an entirely different rag-tag band of mercenaries! (shadows surround rangers) All together now, boys. *'Rangers': (whimpers) Gulp! (Green Fuse Beetleborg walks in) *'Green Fuse Beetleborg': Well, if it isn't my evil twin brother, Black Ranger! And a couple of Power Rangers. *'Black Ranger': Not anymore, Green Fuse Beetleborg. We're on our own! *'Yellow Ranger': And we need your help to break into the Ranger Central Playset & free Thrax! *'Green Fuse Beetleborg': And how do we know this isn't a trap? (Red Ranger pulls down pants & shows underwear) *'Red Ranger': I've been wearing these same boxers for three days! *'Green Fuse Beetleborg': Uh... I'm convinced. You might as well meet the rest of the Trobblemakas... (rest of Trobblemakas come in) VR Ghost. Mystic Knight of the Swamp. Red War-Clown Ranger. *'Red War-Clown Ranger': (laughs like clown) *'Green Fuse Beetleborg': Each is sold separately with rifle & gear. Headquarters *'White Ranger': (to rangers) And then we all reverse flank, drop trou, & the insurgents should surrender! Any questions? *'Blue Ranger': Yeah, can we let Thrax out so we can maybe have some fun for once? (laughs with Purple Ranger) *'White Ranger': (to Purple Ranger) Uh-uh! Don't make me have to fire you, Purple Ranger. I'd hate to waste such a silent tone of voice! *'Purple Ranger': (whines) Prison *'Pink Ranger': (to picture of Red Ranger) And I'd like to submit a formal request for you to shut your face whenever it's convenient for you, & if not, then no problem! *'Thrax': (to Pink Ranger) Aw, come on! Really let her rip! *'Pink Ranger': (to picture of Red Ranger, harshly) I'll tear off your face! I'll tear it right off! I'll tear it off & wear it to town! *'Thrax': Whoa! Struck a nerve there, eh, Pink Floyd? *'Pink Ranger': Hmm, "Pink Floyd"... I like the sound of that! Trobblemakas' Hideout *'Green Fuse Beetleborg': (to rangers) Here are the plans. (shows blueprints) *'Yellow Ranger': Where did you get those? *'VR Ghost': We've had them for a while. I got the Ranger Central playset for my Bar Mitzvah. *'Mystic Knight of the Swamp': It looks like this rear battery cover leads to the holding cell. *'Red Ranger': Then that's our way in! *'Green Fuse Beetleborg': We'll take the Ramshankle! Swamp (rangers & Trobblemakas go across swamp Ramshankle) *'Singer': It's the Ramshankle, & you know dang well, it's made out of old vehicles that we couldn't sell! Headquarters *'White Ranger': (to rangers) Since you've all been working so hard, I have a little surprise for you... Non-Violent Dressage Mishaps Volume 4! *'Rangers': (groans) *'Blue Ranger': Aw, I wanted to watch... ponies... fighting. Outside Headquarters (rangers & Trobblemakas find battery cover) *'Black Ranger': (to Green Fuse Beetleborg) Here's the battery cover, but how will we ever get it open? *'Green Fuse Beetleborg': Leave that to the Mystic Knight of the Swamp, our master of disguise. He speaks three different languages, & can blend in anywhere. (Mystic Knight of the Swamp is dressed up as battery) *'Mystic Knight of the Swamp': Uh... Charge. Positive. Negative. Rabbit. Um... Lick? (opens battery cover) (batteries are covered in gunk) *'Rangers & Trobblemakas': (coughs) *'Yellow Ranger': No wonder the electronic lights & sounds stopped working. These batteries haven't been changed since Dan's tenth birthday! Prison (Red Ranger break into prison) *'Red Ranger': (to Thrax) Sorry, Thrax. You've stayed in jail for the last time! *'Thrax': Can I get a "bo-nus"?! *'Red Ranger': Bo-nus! Now get out there & make with the evil schemes! *'Thrax': "Evil scheme" is quite literally my middle name! It's Slovenian. *'Red Ranger': Ha! This toilet has green water in it! How cool! Outside Headquarters *'Green Fuse Beetleborg': (to Yellow Ranger) Now, there's the slight matter of our er, um, uh, let me think of it, how do you say, er, uh... payment! *'Yellow Ranger': Oh! Uh... right! How do you feel about defaulted, unpaid, triple mortgages on restaurant spaces? *'Green Fuse Beetleborg': As good as gold! Headquarters *'Announcer on TV': And then... *'Rangers': (gasps) *'Announcer on TV': Once again... *'Rangers': (gasps) *'Announcer on TV': Absolutely nothing happened. *'Rangers': Aw... (Thrax appears on screen) *'Thrax': (to rangers) Attention, Power Rangers! *'Rangers': (gasps) *'White Ranger': How did he get out?! *'Thrax': You're already too late! I've flooded all the country's amusement parks with counterfeit Skee-Ball tickets, causing the cost of Skee-Ball prizes to sky-rocket! *'Rangers': (gasps) *'White Ranger': And why should the military be concerned with this? *'Blue Ranger': You'll never get away with it, Thrax! *'Thrax': Oh, it wasn't my idea. Meet my new evil mastermind, Pink Floyd! (Pink Ranger appears dressed up as Pink Floyd) *'Pink Ranger/Pink Floyd': That's right, Punker Rangers! Say goodbye to those oversized novelty sunglasses! And that boom box was never attainable! *'White Ranger': So, you've made a game for eight-year-olds slightly more of a rip-off. I still don't see how this affects global security. *'Red Ranger': (to White Ranger) Don't you see, admiral? (Red, Yellow, & Black Rangers come in) Without plastic crap to win, kids will have no recourse but to join criminal groups! The world will be overrun with lasers of all colors! *'Thrax': Oh no, Red Ranger figured it out, rendering my plan useless through the TV! Bested again by my old nemesis. *'Rangers': Yea! *'White Ranger': Oh well. I suppose you two are ridiculous enough to justify the other's existence. (to Red Ranger) Here, Red Ranger. You can have Red Gun. (gives Red Ranger back red gun) *'Red Ranger': Thanks! (shoots White Ranger) *'Rangers': (gasps) *'Red Ranger': No, it's cool. He's wearing that bullet-proof vest from earlier. (Green Ranger comes in wearing bullet-proof vest) *'Green Ranger': (to rangers) Hey, guys. *'Singer': And toys! Category:Episode Category:PR: TAS